Emmett y tacobell
by Emmettzz
Summary: Emmett quiere nachos va a taco-bell y sorpresa?pobre emmett mm va a mexico y nachos wiii oo dios emmett trabaja en taco-bell mm bueno pliss entres y lean no soy buena haciendo los summary pero bueno
1. emmett,nachos wii

Bueno aquí los dejo con un pequño fic de emmett y taco-bell

Dedicado a mi amiga cata mm espero que les guste

Taco bell

Emmett pov

Era martes estaba era forks que mas se puede esperar estábamos mi familia y yo viendo la tele ,en mi familia incluyo a bella mi nueva hermana y bueno continuo estábamos viendo la tele y derrepente aparece un comercial de nachos y ahí es cuando empieza todo

(la tele suena con una canción homosexual de comercial y aparece un taco cantando)

-UUUU NACHOS!!!!!

-Emmett no es un nacho real

-a como de que no

-que no es –estúpido edward que se cree

-mm quiero nachos

-tu no comes eres VAMPIRO te lo explico con dibujos

-mm estas irritante y que si quiero comer nachos

-mm pero no puedes

-que si

-que no

-aa quiero nachos-decidí ignorar a edward y a bella que se estaba riendo y se había caído y vi al nacho parlante que decía que fuera a comprar nachos y bueno donde venden nachos

-hey jazpi

-no me digas jazpi suena gay

-aa y tu no lo eres

-NOOOOOOOOO y que quieres?

-hay jasper primero es la negación sabes

-mm si como

-enserio,bueno sabes donde venden nachos-

-emm nose yo no como yo cazo animales

-oo buen punto bueno le iré a preguntar a rose

Subí las escaleras y como es costumbre mi rose se estaba maquillando,se veía tan sexy sentada y pintándose aaaaaaa

-osito que quieres

-eee aa si mm se me olvido

-mm seguro

-emm nachos nachos si eso donde venden nachos?

-em querido nose yo no como además eso engorda

-si pero yo no engordo

-mm no no se em

-bueno le voy a preguntar a edward

Baje y edward esta tocando el piano wow que sorprendente bueno me acerque y me subí a su piano de cola negro y me puse en una posse seductora.

-hey ed que te parece esta¿

-mm bajete de mi piano grandisimo idiota

-mm solo si me respondes esto

-ya que

-donde venden nachos?

-emmm nose emmmmm demonios tendré que tomar el lado extremo

-cual es ese?-ed tenia un lado extremo wow no sabia

-el tirarte por la ventana

-mm emmett en taco-bell deben de vender nachos

-oo bella enserio TE AMO-

Bese a bella y Salí en busca de un taco-bell,donde estaría yo si fuera un taco-bell mm piensa piensa .por que esto en los programas de niños es mas fácil(dora la exploradora y demás)mm ahí esta el fallado de mike le preguntare a el.

-HEY OYE CHICO IMPOTENTE MIKE MIKE-por que me ignora no le enseñaron modales,Intentare de nuevo

-MIKE NEWTON IMPOTENTE SEXUAL OEOEOEO AQUÍ LLAMANDO A MIKE

-QUE QUIERES CULLEN Y NO SOY IMPOTENTE

-oo si como no hasta que respondes

-que quieres

-quiero saber donde ahí un taco-bell y no lo encuentro así que dime

-mm en el centro comercial

-emm gracias impotente adios

La voz de mike se fue lejos muy lejos,bueno conduje hasta taco-bell y cuando llegué empecé a cantar mi bailar mi baile de la victoria(vamos todos tienen uno imaginense a emmett bailando)me puse en la fila y espere.

Unas cuantas personas después

-hola bienvenido a taco-bell que desea llevar-el chico me sonrió y me puso una cara de envidia seguro era gay tenia que checarlo

-emm hola eres gay?

-eee no que desea llevar

-tienes nachos

-mm no se acabaron

-q-q-q—QUE!!!!!!!-me quede en estado de shock y me subí al mostrador me arranque la polera y grite moderadamente para que no me descubrieran

-Señores y Señoras este no es un taco-bell digno de representar a mexico esto es una blasfemia ya que no tienen nachos no hay nachos por favor no se alteren yo lo arreglare ¡!!!!!

-hey oye bajate

-nunca!!!!!

-mm quejas ahí esta el numero

-mm donde postulo para empleado? Amigo gay

-mm en ese numero

-gracias

Anote el numero y me fui muy indignado pero esto se iba a arreglar cuando emmett trabaje en taco-bell

Marque el numero y me contesto algo no les puedo confirmar lo que era pero me contesto algo

-hola contratamos a gente taco,que desea

-quiero trabajar en taco-bell

-bueno preséntese mañana a la audición a las 2pm en taco-bell entre por la puerta que dice solo empleados

-oki

-adios fue un placer

-oooo adios

Es muy simpático/a además le di placer eso es bueno, cuando llegue a la casa edward se burlo de mi cosa que me irió mucho pero lo compense con 10 horas alocadas de sexo jajajaj muy bueno al día siguiente me prepare para mi entrevista y partí a taco-bell. Para mi sorpresa cuando llegue estaba mi amigo el gay que según había averiguado se llamaba teodoro.

-hey ola teodoro

-emm te conozco

-si soy al que no le diste nachos

-oo verdad,mm bueno adios

-emm como quieras

Entre por esa puerta misteriosa donde nunca te dejan entrar y por fin entre fue una esperiencia magica oo dios bueno me dirigi hacia una oficina y me hisieron muchas preguntas mmm algunas muy interesante.

Flash back

-bueno como te llamas?

-pues emmett-wop estos son muy misteriosos me sorprenden y uno tiene aspecto de maton mm malo muy malo pero super emmett tiene mucha fuerza

-edad?

-emmmm bueno tengo 20

-sexo?

-emmm diario

-mm no yo digo femenino o masculino

-osea no soy gay que insinúa

-que aaa olvidalo

-donde vives

-bueno por? Al lado del bosque

-listo quedas contratado por taco-bell BIENVENIDO A TACO-BELL

-OOO ENSERIO GRACIAS

Fin del fash back

Estaba en la caja me puse mi uniforme que era rojo con negro y una gorrita wiiiiiii,oo y ahí estaba mi primer cliente esto iba a ser genial.

-hola bienvenido a taco-bell que desea llevar

-emm ola una coca-cola chica

-mmm bueno osea chica verdad

-si chica osea te gusta chica

-emm si

Jajajjaaj este tipo era peor que edward y le gustaba chica

-toma a aquí tienes gracias por venir a taco-bell

Bueno eso es todo por ahora falta un cap todavía adios


	2. final

Bueno qui los dejo con un pequño fic de emmett y taco-bell

Dedicado a mi amiga cat mm espero que les guste

Taco bell

Emmett pov

Era martes estaba era forks que mas se puede esperar estabamos mi familia y yo viendo la tele ,en mi familia incluyo a bella mi nueva hermana y bueno continuo estabamos viendo la tele y derrepente aparece un comoercial de nachos y ahí es cuando empeiza todo

(la tele suena con una cancion homosexual de comercial y aparece un taco cantando)

-UUUU NACHOS!!!!!

-Emmett no es un nacho real

-a como de que no

-que no es –estupido edward que se cree

-mm quiero nachos

-tu no cmoes eres VAMPIRO te lo explico con dibujitos

-mm estas irritante y que si quiero comer nachos

-mmm pero no puedes

-que si

-que no

-aa quiero nachos-decidi ignorar a edward y a bella que se estaba riendo y se habia caido y vi al nocho parlante que decia que fuera a comprar nachos y bueno donde venden nachos

-hey jazpi

-no me digas jazpi suena gay

-aa y tu no lo eres

-NOOOOOOOOO y que quieres?

-hay jasper primero es la negacion sabes

-mm si como

-enserio,cueno sabes donde venden nachos-

-emm nose yo no como yo cazo animales

-oo buen punto bueno le ire a preguntar a rose

Subi las escaleras y como es costumbre mi rose se estaba maquillando,se veia tan sexy sentada y pintandose aaaaaaa

-osito que quieres

-eee aa si emmm se me olvido

-mmm seguro

-emm nachos nachos sii eso donde venden nachos?

-em querido nose yo no como ademas eso engorda

-si pero yo no engordo

-mm no nose em

-bueno le voy a preguntar a edward

Baje y edwar esta tocando el piano wow que sorprendente bueno me acerque y me subi a su piano de cola negro y me puse en una pose seductora.

-hey ed que te parece esta¿

-mm bajate de mi piano grandisimo idiota

-mmm solo si me respondes esto

-ya que

-donde venden nachos?

-emmm nose emmmmm demonios tendre que tomar el lado extremo

-cual es ese?-ed tenia un lado extremo wow no sabia

-el tirarte por la ventana

-mmm emmett en taco-bell deben de vender nachos

-oo bella enserio TE AMO-

Bese a bella y Sali en busca de un taco-bell,donde estaria yo si fuera un taco-bell mm piensa piensa .por que esto en los programas de niños es mas facil(dora la exploradora y demas)mmm ahí esta el fallado de mike le preguntare a el.

-HEY OYE CHICO IMPOTENTE MIKE MIKE-por que me ignora no le enseñaron modales,Intentare de nuevo

-MIKE NEWTON IMPOTENTE SEXUAL OEOEOEO AQUÍ LLAMDO A MIKE

-QUE QUIERES CULLEN Y NO SOY IMPOTENTE

-oo si como no hasta que respondes

-que quieres

-quiero saber donde ahí un taco-bell y no lo encuentro asi que dime

-mmm en el centro comercial

-emm gracias impotente adios

La voz de mike se fue lejos muy lejos,bueno conduje hasta taco-bell y cuando llege empeze a cantar mi bailar mi baile de la victoria(vamos todos tienen uno imaginense a emmett bailando)me puse en la fila y espere.

Unas cuantas personas despues

-hola bienvenido a taco-bell que desea llevar-el chico me sonrio y me puso una cara de envidia seguro era gay tenia que checarlo

-emm hola eres gay?

-eee no que desa llevar

-tienes nachos

-mmm no se acabaron

-q-q-q—QUE!!!!!!!-me quede en estado de shock y me subi al mostrador me arranque la polera y grite moderadamente para que no me descubrieran

-Señores y Señoras este no es un taco-bell digno de representar a mexico esto es una blasfemia ya que no tienen nachos no hay nachos por favor no se alteren yo lo arreglare ¡!!!!!

-hey oye bajate

-nunca!!!!!

-mmm quejas ahí esta el numero

-mmm donde postulo para empleado? Amigo gay

-mm en ese numero

-gracias

Anote el numero y me fui muy indignado pero esto se iba a arreglar cuando emmett trabaje en taco-bell

Marque el numero y me contesto algo no les puedo confirmar lo que era pero me contesto algo

-hola contartamos a gente taco,que desea

-quiero trabajar en taco-bell

-bueno presentese mañana a la audicion a las 2pm en taco-bell entre por la puerta que dice solo empleados

-oki

-adios fue un placer

-oooo adios

Ee muy simpatico/a ademas le di placer eso es bueno, cuando llege a la casa edward se burlo de mi cosa que me irio mucho pero lo compenze con 10 horas alocadas de sexo jajajaj muy bueno al dia segiente me prepare para mi entevista y parti a taco-bell. Para mi sorpresa cuando llege estaba mi amigo el gay que segunlo que habia averiguado se llamaba teodoro.

-hey ola teodoro

-emm te conosco

-si soy al que no le diste nachos

-oo verdada,mm bueno adios

-emm como quieras

Entre por esa puerta misteriosa donde nunca te dejan entrar y por fin entre fue una esperiencia magica oo dios bueno me dirigi hacia una oficina y me hisieron muchas preguntas mmm algunas muy interesante.

Flash back

-bueno como te llamas?

-puesss emmett-wop estos son muy misteriosos me sorprenden y uno tiene aspecto de maton mm malo muy malo pero super emmett tiene mucha fuerza

-edad?

-emmmm bueno tengo 20

-sexo?

-emmm diario

-mm no yo digo femenino o masculino

-osea no soy gay que insinua

-que aaa olvidalo

-donde vives

-bueno por? Al lado del bosque

-listo quedas contratado por taco-bell BIENVENIDO A TACO-BELL

-OOO ENSERIO GRACIAS

Fin del fash back

Estaba en la caja me puse mi uniforme que era rojo con negro y una gorrita wiiiiiii,oo y ahí estaba mi primer cliente esto iba a ser genial.

-hola bienvenido a taco-bell que desa llevar

-emm ola una coca-cola chica

-mmm bueno osea chica verdad

-si chica osea te gusta chica

-emm si

Jajajjaaj este tipo era peor que edward y le gustaba chica

-toma a qui tienes gracias por venir a taco-bell

Bueno eso es todo por ahora falta un cap todavia adios


End file.
